Génesis
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Cuál fue el principio de todo? ¿Fue el encuentro entre Gokuh y Bulma? ¿O fue, en realidad, el descubrimiento que Bulma hizo de las esferas del dragón? Un regalo para JazminM.


_**Disclaimer: **__Dragon Ball no me pertenece a mí, sino a su creador, Akira Toriyama. ¡Gracias por tanto, maestro! _

_Lo hago por amor a Dragon Ball. _

**_Y por inmenso cariño a una amiga. =)_**

* * *

**GÉNESIS**

* * *

Vegeta no me deja mirarlo entrenar, no sé por qué. Ese ritual es tan sagrado para él, tan importante, que la intimidad pareciera parte fundamental de hacerlo, como si fuera una regla inquebrantable que, de no llevarse a cabo, pudiera perjudicarlo. Imagino, basándome en las pocas, aunque contundentes, historias que me ha contado sobre su pueblo guerrero, esas que me obsequia cada lustro en puntos de particular y espontánea emotividad, que la búsqueda de la soledad es para salvaguardar técnicas, movimientos y estrategias de combate, para que nadie pueda copiarlas ni predecirlas en una batalla.

¿Será? ¿Será que Vegeta no se deja observar simplemente porque su ADN le exige guardar los secretos más íntimos de su poder?

Mitad consciente y mitad inconscientemente, también, debido a este mero razonamiento, respeto los entrenamientos de Trunks. Mi niño no para de crecer, no para de ponerse más y más guapo y de convertirse, año a año, en ese triste muchacho del futuro. Lo bueno es que hay algo distinto entre uno y otro, un factor que los separa totalmente, casi como si fueran los polos del mismo mundo: Trunks, _mi_ Trunks, el de esta línea que su contraparte salvó, no tiene los ojos tristes. El chico del futuro sí los tenía. La mirada de mi hijo de esta línea transmite algo distinto: necesidad. Trunks quiere vivir su vida con todas las letras, en todas las emociones. Quiere vivir cada instante con toda la intensidad posible.

No puede recordarme más a mí misma.

Esta mañana, casi al mediodía, cuando Vegeta y Trunks terminaron de entrenar y vinieron a la cocina, donde yo leía una revista, a buscar algún tipo de refresco, vi la necesidad en los ojos azules de mi hijo, el afán de aventuras que yo sentí alguna vez, el deseo de descubrir el mundo, de no quedarse con lo que reina en nuestra casa, la poderosa Corporación Cápsula. Aquí tiene todo a sus pies, pero por fortuna ha heredado mi curiosidad, ese querer ver más allá de lo que nos rodea, de lo que se nos dice. Se fue a volar, supe que lo haría mucho antes de que sucediera. Seguramente se fue a explorar el planeta. Ya lo imagino: habrá ido a buscar a Goten a Paoz y, juntos, se habrán aventurado por los cielos.

Paoz. El punto donde todo empezó.

Como si fueran Gokuh y yo, uno nacido en el seno de la naturaleza y el otro nutrido de la ciudad. Deben estar descubriendo, observando, viviendo sus vidas como desean vivirlas.

Los admiro por ello.

Cuando veo a la Bulma de 16 años que se fue de su casa para aventurarse a buscar unas esferas mágicas —esas que definieron cada hecho de su vida— en los ojos de Trunks, no puedo evitar evocar los recuerdos. La nostalgia me lleva, me transporta a cada escena vivida, especialmente al momento en que conocí a Gokuh.

Pero también recuerdo otra clase de cosas.

Mis padres siempre me han dado libertad. Son tan mente abierta como espero estarlo siendo yo con Trunks. Más de una vez me he preguntado si la libertad con la que me educaron fue buena para mí; la respuesta que obtengo es obvia: sí, estuvo bien. Mi inteligencia fue lo que les dio confianza ciega en mí. Si poco se preocupaban por mis modales y formación es porque mi coeficiente era lo único que necesitaba para desenvolverme. Por mi capacidad, la escuela siempre me aburrió, jamás la disfruté. Papá pudo adelantarme algunos años para que esto no me sucediera, pudo llevarme a alguna escuela especial, mas no lo hizo, no sé por qué. Si lo pienso, creo que fue para que llevara una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos.

Una vida común y corriente.

Quizá quería que me preocupara por cosas que, para mí, podían ser más importantes. No quería que me distrajera de lo que podía tener verdadero valor para mí.

Papá y mamá nunca me representaron una autoridad. No asumieron ese rol en mi vida. Nunca me han gritado, retado, criticado, por lo menos no seriamente. Desde muy pequeña fui libre, me manejé por mí misma, hice todo lo que quise. No había frenos que me pudieran detener. Por eso, el día en que me fui sola, con 16 años, a buscar las esferas, ninguno de los dos se inmutó. Era como si me hubiera ido a dar una vuelta, ni más ni menos: confiaban demasiado en mí, en mi juicio.

Faltaba un poco más de un mes para que las vacaciones de verano terminaran, por lo cual pudieron decirme que no me fuera, o bien que no olvidara volver para el principio de las clases; no lo hicieron.

—¡Cuídate, hija!

Esas fueron las únicas palabras de mi mamá. Mi papá, directamente, no dijo nada.

¿Por qué me fui? Qué gran pregunta. Estaba tan harta de las vacaciones, tan aburrida de las niñas que, falsamente, llamaba «amigas», que una noche de sábado, en vez de salir con ellas, me quedé en casa. El sótano nunca me había merecido ni un ápice de curiosidad, pero mamá insistía, desde hacía días, en que recordaba haber guardado una piedra preciosa ahí, y que no la encontraba, y que era hermosa. Según ella, la había encontrado en algún recoveco en una excursión a la región sur del planeta, esas que hacía junto a papá cuando eran jóvenes, siempre amantes de la naturaleza y sus misterios. Me dijo que eso había sucedido harían unos diez o quince años. Cuando le pregunté, la indiferencia la tinta que sombreaba mis rasgos, qué clase de piedra era, ella se mostró en una forzada, divertida, postura pensativa.

—No lo sé —dijo—, sólo recuerdo que era anaranjada.

—¿Anaranjada?

—Sí, y en el centro tenía como unas estrellitas muy, muy lindas. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Mamá es mujer de pocas, poquísimas, luces; no me hubiera extrañado que todo recuerdo hubiera sido fruto de su infinita imaginación. Si a alguien en el mundo le sobra poder imaginativo, es a ella. Creo que es a ella a quien le debo mi creatividad para con la tecnología. ¿Será?

Más por aburrimiento que por querer hallarla, fui y la busqué. Di vuelta gran parte del sótano —inmenso, inmenso sótano. ¡Cuántas porquerías guardadas inútilmente!—, que era un asco; todo estaba lleno de polvo. Empecé a cansarme y me dispuse a irme al cabo de un rato, algo que finalmente lo hice. Algo me llamó, un brillo apenas perceptible detrás de unas cajas viejísimas. Era como si ese brillo tuviera el poder de atraerme, como si éste fuera un imán que funcionara sólo conmigo. Avancé. Al llegar al punto donde el brillo nacía, después de mover unas cuantas cajas plagadas de polvo, no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí petrificada. Lo recuerdo: estaba de pie, la piedra frente a mis pies, en el suelo. No paraba de brillar; además, no estaba cubierta de polvo, algo a lo que jamás he podido encontrarle explicación. Cuando salí de la hipnosis y fui capaz de tocarla, cuando su energía hizo contacto con las puntas de mis dedos, sonreí, casi como si hubiera sabido.

Ese objeto cambiaría mi vida.

Me sorprendí muchísimo cuando pude apreciar que mamá no había usado de más su imaginación: había dos estrellas en el centro. Eran como pupilas de rubí flotando en la perfección de un naranja trazado obsesivamente. La circunferencia del objeto era perfecta, jamás había visto algo así en una gema. La esfera, porque eso era, no una piedra, brillaba con intensidad, me transmitía algo al tenerla en mis manos, no sé qué era.

Nerviosa, ansiosa, corrí hacia mi cuarto. Camino a la soledad, me crucé a mamá.

—¿Pudiste encontrarla?

—No.

—¡Oh! Qué lástima, Bulma. Me hubiera encantado que la vieras. ¡Era tan bonita! ¡Tenía como diez estrellas en el centro!

¿Diez? Mamá ya estaba delirando de nuevo. Me alejé de ella con indiferencia, algo que cuando de mamá y sus delirios se trata no me cuesta demasiado hacer.

Este asunto sólo me concierne a mí, me dije. Me pertenece. Una adrenalina desconocida viajó por mis venas, me indujo a un estado de locura que nunca había experimentado en tal magnitud.

Me sentía viva.

¡Era mi oportunidad! Mi aventura, mi descubrimiento. Había esperado una oportunidad así siempre. Papá ya había tenido la suya el día que descubrió cómo encapsular objetos, invento que le dio fama y reconocimiento mundial, sin contar las riquezas; ahora, me tocaba a mí. Esa esfera significaba un reto. No era ninguna piedra preciosa, como un diamante, zafiro o esmeralda; era una esfera circular con estrellas en su interior, que no se entendía si flotaban o habían nacido en el centro. No parecía obra de un humano, creo que eso fue lo que provocó mi adrenalina. Un humano no puede crear un objeto tan maravilloso.

¡Y no era algo humano! Cuando lo supe, tantos años después, me alegré de haberlo notado desde el principio. Esa fue la clave de mi interés, de la vehemente curiosidad que me invadió.

Me encerré en mi cuarto durante toda la noche; no dejé de mirar la esfera ni un segundo. La dibujé, la medí, hice anotaciones en hojas y más hojas de mi cuaderno. Como a las cuatro de la mañana, desvelada, segura de que papá —un hombre que puede quedarse hasta cualquier hora trabajando— ya se había ido a dormir, me encaminé a su laboratorio. Allí, hice pruebas, y descubrí algo que me abrumó aún más: ¡la esfera emanaba ondas electromagnéticas! ¡Ondas electromagnéticas! ¡¿Por qué?! Casi enloquecí cuando lo descubrí. Más que eso no descubrí en el laboratorio de papá.

Estaba en la nada.

Dormí un poco, no demasiado. Al otro día, me levanté y, sin siquiera saludar a mis papás, me fui a la biblioteca. Presentía que sólo allí hallaría información que pudiera serme de verdadero interés. Coqueteé un poco con el empleado de la biblioteca de la Capital, un chico de unos 26 años, muy bien parecido, que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en un sitio como ese. Le hablé de una esfera antigua, le pregunté por algún mito, alguna leyenda, ¡algo!, lo que fuera. Claro que él no lo sabía, así que preguntó a su jefe: ¿sabe algo sobre una extraña esfera anaranjada? El dueño de la biblioteca, un hombre más viejo que mi papá, bajito, calvo y lleno de arrugas, vestido con sencillez extrema, pensó un minuto entero. Entonces, habló. Nombró unos veinte libros que quizá pudieran ayudarme. Busqué todos, me rodeé de ellos en la mesa más amplia del recinto. Empecé. Nada, nada, nada. ¡Nada! Desesperé rápidamente. Creo que recién encontré lo que buscaba en el decimo quinto libro, escrito por un historiador acerca de los misterios de la región de Seichi Karin, esa donde una torre, donde vive ese gato malhumorado que nunca me ha caído bien, pareciera llegar hasta el mismísimo cielo. Empezaba a anochecer, pero no fui capaz de soltar el libro. Las páginas amarillentas, impregnadas de olor a humedad, me dieron una información fundamental, alimentaron el ansia de aventuras que subyugaba desde siempre mis venas:

«Sagradas siete esferas del dragón, que juntas, al grito de ¡sal de ahí, Shen Long!, convocan al dios que _todo_ lo cumple».

¡Siete! ¡Esferas del dragón! ¡Eran siete! Me tapé la boca para no gritar. Cumplen deseos, me dije... ¡Deseos! Mi mente era una ensalada de incoherencias, no lograba pensar. ¿Qué quería? Mi familia es millonaria, así que no quiero dinero. Puedo conseguir casi todo lo que deseo con dinero: ropa, accesorios, comida deliciosa, ¡motos, autos! Eso incluso puedo hacerlo yo misma. ¿Qué quiero? ¡Vivir rodeada de frutillas! ¡Todas las frutillas que yo quiera, para siempre! La idea me tentó, mas fue otra la que me colmó por completo: un novio.

Sí, lo único que el dinero no podía darle a una joven llena de sueños: un príncipe azul. Usé tanto la palabra «príncipe» en mi juventud que cuando terminé enredada con uno de verdad, Vegeta, no pude evitar pensar en las vueltas de la vida.

Desearía un novio, sí, sí, sí.

Me llevó tres días construir el radar. Tuve que hacer sendos análisis a la esfera para lograr perfeccionarlo. Sus ondas electromagnéticas eran débiles, simples pinceladas; debía hacer que el radar fuera lo más exacto, que no me hiciera seguir pistas falsas, que me condujera fácilmente, con practicidad y seguridad, hacia mi lugar de interés. Trabajé día y noche, me costó mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría, y al fin lo terminé. Me puse de pie, tomé el radar de la superficie del escritorio, crucé los dedos, apreté el botón. Siete. Salté, grité, hice caso omiso a mis padres, quienes seguían sin prestarme atención. Me marché al día siguiente.

Era fines de agosto del 749. Faltaban veinte días para que conociera a Gokuh, catorce años para que conociera a Vegeta, diecisiete para que Trunks naciera. Faltaba tanto por ocurrir. Era el principio, el verdadero génesis de todo lo que nos ha ocurrido, anterior al momento que todos, yo incluida quizá, ven como el verdadero comienzo: mi primer encuentro con Gokuh.

Pero el comienzo fue este: mi encuentro con la esfera de dos estrellas en el sótano de mi casa.

Viajé durante diez días. No fue problema pedirle cápsulas a papá, unas que cubrieran todas mis necesidades: casa, moto, auto, lancha. ¡Tenía varias! Recuerdo cómo se lo pedí.

—Me voy de viaje.

—¿Irás a dar una vuelta?

—No, me iré por el mundo a explorar, algo que mamá y tú ya han hecho de jóvenes. Es hora.

—Oh, de acuerdo, Bulma. ¿Necesitarás cápsulas?

—Sí.

—Toma todas las que necesites de mi caja personal. ¡Llévate el estéreo, no lo olvides!

Su sonrisa no me contagió pese a ser tan amplia, tan honesta. Su sonrisa me hizo pensar, de nuevo, en si era bueno que ellos fueran así conmigo, que me dieran una libertad tan extrema. Y volví a contestarme que sí, que así estaba perfecto.

No puedo hablar de una infancia en el bosque como Gokuh, tampoco de una juventud como mercenario de un tirano intergaláctico como Vegeta, ni siquiera de crecer en la soledad y calor de un desierto como Yamcha. Mi vida fue fácil, lo fue porque mi padre es el hombre más inteligente del mundo, el creador del invento del siglo. Mi vida fue tan fácil que era aburrida, por eso necesitaba aventuras. La vida de Trunks, ahora, es fácil también: tiene todo lo que un niño podría desear, menos un hermano mayor, que le toma prestado a Goten cuando juega con Gohan. Lo fundamental, por suerte, no es algo que el dinero pueda dar. Y Trunks busca su camino así como yo lo busqué, así como mi padre lo buscó cuando se interesó en la tecnología, el legado más hermoso que me ha dado.

No tuve una infancia de la que se pueda decir demasiado. Tenía amigos, chicos a los que les gustaba, tenía belleza y carisma, pero pese a estar rodeada de gente, estaba completamente sola. Nadie me entendía, por eso no conservé amigos de mi más tierna juventud. Gokuh, Krilin, Yamcha, todos ellos son mis amigos, los únicos que necesito. Mis estrafalarios amigos.

Con padres poco convencionales como los míos, quizá era natural que no pudiera verme atraída por lo convencional.

Y así es hasta hoy. Lo convencional no me atrae en lo más mínimo.

Aventuras, retos, los circuitos más complejos: eso es lo que me hace sentir viva.

—¿Qué tanto miras la ventana, mujer?

¿Vegeta preguntándome qué estoy haciendo? No pienso decírselo: este es, así como las esferas lo fueron cuando las descubrí, asunto mío.

—¡Vegeta! Me asustaste, tonto.

—Bah. Iré a entrenar, recuerda no molestarme.

—No, príncipe.

—Mujer idiota.

No puedo contener la risa. Cuando conocí a Gokuh, le dije que la esfera de cinco estrellas —la primera que hallé, unos diez días antes de conocer a mi atolondrado compañero de aventuras— la conseguí con muchísima dificultad en North Valley. ¡Mentira! Una mentira que terminé creyéndome con tal de tener algo emocionante para contar. La esfera estaba dentro de un sencillo arbusto. ¡No pudo ser más fácil! Pero tenía que decir que la aventura había sido interesante desde el primer segundo.

La aventura, mi vida entera, empezó a ser interesante el día que conocí a Gokuh. Esa es mi verdad.

Las esferas no cumplieron mi deseo de un novio, sólo se limitaron a darle una prenda íntima femenina a Woolong. Pero a la larga, me dieron todo lo que quería: mis amigos, Vegeta, Trunks...

Las esferas, simbólicamente, cumplieron todos y cada uno de mis deseos.

¡Y todo por encontrar una en el sótano! Lo trascendental de la vida comienza con instantes que te cambian para siempre.

* * *

**F I N**

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_¿Yo escribiendo sobre Bulma? En mi vida se me hubiera ocurrido. Creo que si conocen un poco mis fics saben que no es un personaje que se me dé bien, tampoco está entre mis predilectos, pero sí siento aprecio por ella, porque ella fue la gran protagonista del principio, porque es un personaje de inmensa calidad, por lo menos desde mi perspectiva. _

_Bulma merecía un pequeño homenaje. n.n_

_**Este fic es un regalo muy especial**__. __**JazminM**__ es una de mis más queridas amigas fiqueras, una de las que siempre está para hacerme reír, pensar y pasar ratos de los más lindos en el Facebook, acá e incluso por Skype. Jaz también es una de mis más queridas lectoras desde hace tiempo; ella es una de las autoras que más me gustan actualmente, por la cual siento gran admiración. _

_Y Jaz fue la primera lectora que conocí personalmente. =)_

_En agosto del 2012, Jaz, MickyMe y yo nos conocimos. Era una fría tarde de domingo en Buenos Aires, Micky y yo (que nos vimos una horita antes) nos encontramos con ella en el Obelisco, gran símbolo de la ciudad, y fue muy loco para mí. Hace casi diez años que estoy acá oficialmente (?) y NUNCA había conocido a gente «del palo», gente tan fanática como yo de DB, si bien algunos de mis más queridos amigos, además de mi novio, son fans de la serie. Esto era distinto: éramos tres autoras de fanfiction, juntas, charlando de la serie y de la vida. ¡Fue tan loco! Y demasiado especial para mí. _

_Hacerle un regalo a Jaz tenía que ser muy especial, no había otra manera, así que escribí esto porque __**fue su idea**__, porque ella comentó por Facebook que le hubiera encantado leer un fic sobre la juventud de Bulma. Hice esto guiada por su idea (que me pareció fantástica, de más está decirlo). Este fue el resultado. Espero que sea del agrado de quien motivó esta escritura. _

_**¡CON TODO EL CARIÑO DEL MUNDO PARA VOS, JAZ! Te adoro, nena. =D**_

_Pensé en Bulma, en cómo hubiera sido su primer encuentro con las esferas, y esto fue lo que salió. _

_Espero les guste. =) _

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_**¡FELIZ 2013! **_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ (C) Akira Toriyama, Shueisha, Toei Animation


End file.
